Light emitting diode (LED) light bar modules enclose LEDs that emit light when voltages are applied to the LEDs. LED light bar modules may include a heat sink to aid in heat dissipation and connectors that are attached to the heat sink for supplying power and controls to the LEDs. LED light bar modules are frequently used in outdoor applications such as street lighting and signage lighting. Thus, the connectors and heat sink are required to form a waterproof seal. To increase light output, two or more LED light bar modules may be connected in series through the connectors of the LED light bar modules. However, when plugging or unplugging the connectors to connect or disconnect the LED light bar modules, the connectors and the attached heat sink are subject to a shear force. Thus, the connector-heat sink assembly is additionally required to have a strength of adhesive bonding between the connectors and the heat sink that is strong enough to withstand the expected shear force. Conventionally, connectors are glued to heat sinks to achieve the waterproof seal and the adhesive bonding when assembling the LED light bar modules.
While methods of attaching connectors to heat sinks by gluing have been widely practiced, the performance of the connector-heat assemblies has not been entirely satisfactory. For example, environmental conditions such as changing temperatures and humidity may cause the glue in the connector-heat assemblies to peel or chip, degrading the integrity of the waterproof seal and the adhesive bonding between the connectors and the heat sinks. Furthermore, gluing connectors to heat sinks increases manufacturing complexity and cost for the LED light bar module assembly process. Accordingly, there is a need for methods of fabricating connector-heat sink assemblies that are capable of maintaining waterproof seal and adhesive bonding between connectors and heat sinks over environmental conditions while reducing manufacturing process and cost.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.